Bopdog111 vs. Ulrich362
A custom duel made from the duel between two Authors in 2/25/18. Bopdog111 vs. Ulrich362 Turn 1: Bopdog111 Bopdog111's hand contains "Hippo Carnival", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Chaos Burst", "Lucky Iron Axe", and "Performapal Pinch Helper". Bopdog111 sets three cards. Turn 2: Ulrich362 Ulrich362 draws. He then sets three cards. Turn 3: Bopdog111 Bopdog111 draws "Timegazer Magician", and subsequently activates it ( 8) in his Pendulum Zone. Ulrich362 activates his face-down "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Timegazer Magician". Turn 4: Ulrich362 Ulrich362 draws. He sets a card, and Normal Summons "Sonata the Melodious Diva" (1200/1000) in attack position. "Sonata" attacks directly but Bopdog111 activates his set "Hippo Carnival" Special Summoning three "Hippo Tokens" to his field (0/0 each). A replay occurs, and Ulrich362 chose to attack. "Sonata" attacks, and destroys a "Hippo Token". Turn 3: Bopdog111 Bopdog111 draws "Performapal Swincobra", and subsequently activates it ( 2) in his Pendulum Zone. Turn 4: Ulrich362 Ulrich362 draws. He switches "Sonata" to defense position. Turn 5: Bopdog111 Bopdog111 draws "Performapal Parrotrio", and subsequently activates it ( 2) in his Pendulum Zone. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Performapal Parrotrio" as their is a "Performapal" Pendulum Monster in his Pendulum Zone making "Performapal Parrotrio" Scale 7 until the end phase. ( 2 → 7) While Bopdog111 controls a "Hippo Token" he cannot summon monsters from his Extra Deck. During the end phase the effect of "Performapal Parrotrio" expires. ( 7 → 2) Turn 6: Ulrich362 Ulrich362 draws. He switches "Sonata" to attack position. "Sonata" attacks, and destroys a "Hippo Token". Turn 7: Bopdog111 Bopdog111 draws "Foucault's Cannon". He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Performapal Parrotrio". ( 2 → 7) Bopdog111 Pendulum Summons "Foucault's Cannon" (2200/1200) in attack position. Bopdog111 then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy Ulrich362's set "Torrential Tribute". Ulrich362 activates his set "Compulsory Evacuation Device" to return "Sonata" to his hand. "Foucault's Cannon" attacks directly. (Ulrich362: 8000 → 5800 LP). Since a monster on his field inflicted battle damage to his opponent Bopdog111 activates the Pendulum Effect of "Performapal Swincobra" forcing Ulrich362 to send the top card of his deck to the graveyard. Ulrich362 discards "1st Movement Solo" During the end phase the effect of "Performapal Parrotrio" expires. ( 7 → 2) Turn 8: Ulrich362 Ulrich362 draws "Solo the Melodious Songstress". As Bopdog111 controls a monster but he doesn't Ulrich362 Special Summons, "Solo the Melodious Songstress" (1600/1000) in attack position. As he controls a "Melodious" monster Ulrich362 Special Summons "Sonata" (1200/1000) from his hand in attack position. Since "Sonata" was Special Summoned all Fairy-Type Monsters, Ulrich362 controls gains 500 ATK, and DEF. (Solo: 1600 → 2100/1000 → 1500, Sonata: 1200 → 1700/1000 → 1500) Ulrich362 then Normal Summons "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" (1400 → 1900/1400 → 1900) in attack position. "Solo" attacks "Foucault's Cannon". Thinking Ulrich362 has a plan to destroy "Foucault's Cannon", Bopdog111 activates his face-down "Chaos Burst" to tribute his last "Hippo Token", destroy the attacking monster, and inflict 1000 damage to Ulrich362. Ulrich362 activates his face-down, "Melodious Illusion", and chains it to Bopdog111's "Chaos Burst" targeting "Solo". So now for the rest of this turn "Solo" is unaffected to Bopdog111's Spell/Trap effects, and can attack twice during each battle phase. The attack continues, and "Solo" is destroyed. (Ulrich362: 5800 → 5700 LP) Since "Solo" was destroyed by battle it's effect activates allowing Ulrich362 to Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from his deck. He Special Summons "Aria the Melodious Diva" (1600 → 2100/1200 → 1700) in attack position. As long as "Aria" is on the field Ulrich362's "Melodious" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or be targeted with card effect. Bopdog111 reminds Ulrich362 that even though "Aria" defends his "Melodious" monsters he still takes damage, and then "Swincobra"'s Pendulum Effect can make him discard the top card of his deck if that happens. Ulrich362 activates a second "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Swincobra". Turn 9: Bopdog111 Bopdog111 draws. He then equips "Foucault's Cannon" with "Iron Lucky Axe" giving it 500 ATK. (2200 → 2700). "Foucault's Cannon" attacks "Sonata" but due to the effect of "Aria" it isn't destroyed by battle. (Ulrich362: 5700 → 4700 LP) Turn 10: Ulrich362 Ulrich362 draws "Fortissimo", and subsequently activates both it, and another "Fortissimo" from his hand. So now Ulrich362 can use "Fortissimo" to increase the ATK of 1 "Melodious" monster he controls by 800. He can send a "Fortissimo" to the graveyard to Fusion Summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck using monsters he controls as Fusion Materials. Ulrich362 uses the effects of "Fortissimo" to target "Soprano", and "Aria". (Soprano: 1900 → 2700, Aria: 2100 → 2900) "Aria" attack, and destroys "Foucault's Cannon". (Bopdog111: 8000 → 7800 LP) "Sonata" attacks directly but Bopdog111 activates his face-down "Performapal Pinch Helper". So now when Ulrich362 declares a direct attack Bopdog111 can Special Summon a "Performapal" monster from his deck to negate the attack but it has it's effect negated. He can send this face-up card to the graveyard to not take any damage from battle between a monster he controls, and a monster Ulrich362 controls. Bopdog111 Special Summons, "Performapal Teeter Topper Hopper" (100/1200) in defense position negating the attack. "Soprano" attacks, and destroys "Teeter Topper Hopper". Turn 11: Bopdog111 Bopdog111 draws a monster, and subsequently Normal Sets it in defense position. During his end phase the effect of "Fortissimo" expires. (Soprano: 2700 → 1900, Aria: 2900 → 2100) Turn 12: Ulrich362 Ulrich362 draws a second "Aria the Melodious Diva", and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600 → 2100/1200 → 1700) in attack position. He then uses the effects of "Fortissimo", and targets his two "Arias" (Arias: 2100 → 2900). "Sonata" attacks Bopdog111's set monster. It was revealed to be "Performapal Secondonkey" (1000/2000) The attack fails. (Ulrich362: 4700 → 4600 LP) Turn 13: Bopdog111 Bopdog111 draws a monster, and subsequently Normal Sets it in defense position. During his end phase the effect of "Fortissimo" expires. (Arias: 2900 → 2100) Turn 14: Ulrich362 Ulrich362 draws a second "Sonata the Melodious Diva", and subsequently Special Summons it (1200 → 1700/1000 → 1500) in attack position. The effect of the second "Sonata" activates. (Arias: 2100 → 2400/1700 → 2200, Soprano: 1900 → 2400/1900 → 2400, Sonatas: 2200 → 2600/1500 → 2000) He then uses the effects of "Fortissimo", and targets his two "Sonatas" (Sonatas: 2200 → 3000). The first "Sonata" attacks Bopdog111's set monster. It was revealed to be "Pitch-Black Warwolf" (1600/600). "Pitch-Black Warwolf" is destroyed. Ulrich362 tries to call off the duel saying he won but Bopdog111 convinces him to keep going, and not holding back. "Soprano" attacks, and destroys "Secondonkey". "Aria" attacks directly but Bopdog111 activates the effect of "Pinch Helper" negating the attack, and Special Summoning "Performapal Longphone Bull" (1600/1200) in attack position. The second "Aria" attacks, and destroyed "Longphone Bull". Bopdog111 sends "Pinch Helper" to the graveyard to make all damage he takes this battle to zero. Turn 15: Bopdog111 Bopdog111 draws, "Card of Sanctity", and subsequently activates it allowing both players to draw until they hold 6 cards each. Bopdog111's hand contains, "Performapal Hip Hippo", "Back-Up Rider", "Ceasefire", "Performapal Dramatic Theater", "Smile World" and "Performapal Sleight Hand Magician". Bopdog111 Normal Summons, "Performapal Hip Hippo" (800/800) in attack position. Since "Hip Hippo" was Normal Summoned, Bopdog111 activates it's effect allowing him to Tribute "Hip Hippo" Summon a level 7 or higher monster from his hand in attack position in addition to his Normal Summon this turn. He tributes "Hip Hippo" in order to Tribute Summon, "Performapal Sleight Hand Magician" (2500/2000) in attack position. He then activates "Back-Up Rider", and targets "Sleight Hand Magician" giving it 1500 more ATK. (2500 → 4000) He then activates the effect of "Sleight Hand Magician" discarding "Performapal Dramatic Theater" to destroy a face-up card on the field. He destroys one of Ulrich362's "Fortissimos" though the attack boost stays. Bopdog111 then activates "Smile World", increasing the ATK of all face-up monsters on the field by 100 for each face-up monster on either player's field (Sonatas: 3000 → 3600, Arias: 2600 → 3200, Soprano: 2400 → 3000, Sleight Hand Magician: 4000 → 4600). Bopdog111 intends to attack "Soprano" with "Sleight Hand Magician" reducing Ulrich362's Life Points to 3000, and then uses "Ceasefire" to inflict 3000 damage (500 for each effect monster on the field, and their are currently 6) and win the duel. "Sleight Hand Magician" attacks "Sorprano" but Ulrich362 activates the ability of "Score the Melodious Diva" in his hand discarding it to reduce the ATK of "Sleight Hand Magician" to zero (As it was battling a "Melodious" monster) (4600 → 0). "Sleight Hand Magician" is destroyed. (Bopdog111: 7800 → 4800 LP) Bopdog111 sets a card. ("Ceasefire") During his end phase the effects of "Fortissimo", and "Smile World" expires. (Sonatas: 3600 → 3000 → 2200, Arias: 3200 → 2600, Sorprano: 3000 → 2400) Turn 16: Ulrich362 Ulrich362 draws yet another "Mystical Space Typhoon", and subsequently activates it destroy one spell/trap on the field. He target's Bopdog111's set card who activate it in response showing it's "Ceasefire" as their is an effect monster on the field, and inflicting 500 damage to Ulrich362 for each Effect Monster on the field. Their are currently 5. (Ulrich362: 4600 → 2100 LP) Ulrich362 activates "Fortissimo"'s final effect sending to to the graveyard to fuse "Soprano", and "Aria" in order to Fusion Summon, "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" (2400 → 2900 → 3400/2000 → 2500 → 3000) in attack position. He then Normal Summons a second "Soprano" in attack position. (1400 → 1900 → 2400/1400 → 1900 → 2400) He then activates the effect of "Soprano" to fuse it, with "Schuberta" in order to Fusion Summon, "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" (1000 → 1500 → 2000/2000 → 2500 → 3000) in attack position. "Bloom Diva", and the two "Sonatas" attacks directly. (Bopdog111: 4800 → 2800 → 0 LP) Outcome: Winner Ulrich362. Category:Realistic Duels